U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,138 to Daniel Bernhardt discloses nesting first and second containers preferably formed from polymeric materials. The nesting containers of Bernhardt employ a cellophane membrane or seal disposed in registry with the first container and optionally in registry with the second container to provide a composite package which includes discrete components having multiple seals. In this manner, multiple (i.e., double) sealing of the containers is provided.